


Overthinking It

by airafleeza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community College, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Reyes is a dramatic binch, Idiots in Love, M/M, Midlife Crisis, No Omnic Crisis here just a midlife one, Reunions, Sad dads fall back in love, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airafleeza/pseuds/airafleeza
Summary: Years after meeting in the army and playing the "will they, won't they?" game with neither willing to make the first move, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are reunited when they sign up for night classes at their local community college.





	Overthinking It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itcamefromjapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcamefromjapan/gifts).



> HAPPY DECEMBER, AO3 FRIENDS!!
> 
> Dear itcamefromjapan, I'm your Secret Santa!! When you asked for a modern AU, I got v excited and nervous because I've never done a modern AU for any fandom......... ever. I ~~usually like my OTPs in the miserable universe they're already in, oops.~~ It was a challenge that took me WAY too long to cook something up, but next thing I knew I had this whole universe planned out in my head!!
> 
> So, Jack and Gabriel meet when they first enlist in their early twenties. It's painfully obvious these beefheads are in love, but they play feelings chicken and nothing comes from it. A few years of working side by side and the two are deployed separately. Through time and distance, they lose contact with each other. Now in their mid-to-late 50's, fate brings them together when their mutual friend and college professor Ana Amari convinces both men to go back to school--something they eath regretted not doing when they were initially discharged. 
> 
> ~~Did Ana bring them together on purpose when they signed up for her class? Who knows. Most likely yes. They need all the help they can ge tbh.~~
> 
> When the two walk into their first evening class, they immediately recognize each other. Despite their emotional constipation, the two are able to hash out any resentment and bitterness and try to focus on renewing their friendship... which is a total failure because neither wants the other to get away this time without hearing "I love you". One thing leads to another and they begin to date. Which would be great if the two could focus on something that isn't each other for more than five minutes while Professor Amari is lecturing.
> 
> BUT YEAH I love these nerds and all the domestic potential this AU has! I hope you enjoy it, my friend!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> Also if anyone wants to talk to me about this AU......... pls do. There's only so much I can share in the author comments. ;;

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/airafleeza) and the wasteland that remains of [tumblr](https://airafleeza.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
